mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Therese Latreia
Therese Latreia is the sister of Zenith Greyrat and the aunt of Rudeus Greyrat and Norn Greyrat. She is the fourth daughter of Claire Latreia and Carlyle Latreia. Appearance She looks identical to Zenith ,to the point where Rudeus got her confused with Zenith. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality She is a Millis believer and a Temple Knights. Although she is part of the Cardinal Faction, she does not hate the Magic Race and is relatively tolerant to them. She is relatively easygoing and cheerful, often playing the role of a doting aunt towards Rudeus. She had unwavering loyalty towards Milis, not even hesitating to strike against her own family as long as the order was given. She is strong willed and holds her own beliefs, not afraid to speak up or take a stand against those that say otherwise. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background She was raised under the strict upbringing Claire Latreia, often expected to excel at various places. From her mother, Claire Latreia's satisfaction towards her, she had excelled in both academics and etiquette. Despite her mother's disapproval, she went on to being a Temple Knight although her mother thought women were unfit for such roles. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot She first appeared when Eris go to hunt goblins in Milis Kingdom. She was saved by Eris from the pope faction assassin. Later, she helped Rudeus, Eris, and Ruijerd to pass the West Port. In Volume 21 - Young Man Period - Cliff Chapter, she make a comeback and often advises and helps Rudeus in the course of retrieving his mother Zenith Greyrat. She had even tried to persuade her mother, Claire Latreia to free Zenith Greyrat, even to the extent of calling her brother and father to help with the matter. During that timeframe, she was a guard to the Miko of Milishion and had taken part in the trial where Rudeus was framed for wanting to kidnap the Miko. She had faced Rudeus in a short battle with the of the Holy Sepulcher (Anastasia) although she had showed signs of being unwilling. She was later exiled to another place for failing to protect the Miko from the kidnapping and demoted from her rank as a Miko's guard to a sub-captain of another division. However, Rudeus signs a petition formed by the rest of the Miko's guard in order to lighten her punishment. As a result she is still demoted but is allowed to continue guarding the Miko while under a new superior. This is shown when, after being requested by Rudeus, Eris finally reunites with the Miko she saved years ago. Power and Abilities 『Magic』 Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * She is not married and is very sensitive about it. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Milis Kingdom Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Knight Category:Aristocrat Category:Swordsman Category:Swordstyle Category:Order of the Temple Category:Bodyguard Category:Milis Religion